Scars of Magic
by pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of Coldplay- Magic and James Blunt- Sun On Sunday, a write up of the scene in The Jolly Rodger episode (3x17) where Hook declines an invite to join Emma and her family at Granny's. Apologies if it is poorly written but three years of academic writing has taken its toll on my creative writing. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, enjoy.


_Call it magic  
Call it true  
Call it magic  
When I'm with you  
And I just got broken  
Broken into two  
Still I call it magic  
When I'm next to you_

"Dinner at Grannys?"

A few hours ago the welcoming invitation to be included and wanted would have been happily accepted, however for Killian a shadow was now cast over his involvement within this group, this family. The curse had inflicted upon him a heavy heart, he felt as if a blunt dagger was piercing his stomach, pushing, hurting and aching but not providing him with the relief that a wound would bring. This dull ache would increase considerably when his emerald eyes met those of ocean blue, framed by curls of liquid gold, a jewel more precious than any treasure he had ever beheld or owned. Emma Swan.

As he turned to leave, ensuring his hook remained hidden from young Henrys view, he muttered, "Well I guess I'll leave you guys to it." He felt her intense gaze bore on the back of his head, and resisted the urge to engage with those deep orbs of blue, for he knew if he did he would surely break. Something, that right now in front of her family he could not afford to do,

"You're not coming?" she questioned, a frown descending her brow, he could hear the slight inclination of hurt in her question and he prayed that she refrained from using her doe eyes on him. Her steps followed him to the door, "Another time perhaps." Was all he managed to express to her, before slowly backing out the door praying that this painful interaction had now drawn to a close,

"Right well if you change your mind you'll know where we'll be." At that sentence the ache in his gut surged and he winced, as he realised that she wanted him there, that perhaps his endeavors for the heart of the belligerent princess, had finally incited some reciprocation. However now was the wrong time, and inside he cursed Emma's poor timing, although he knew she was unbeknown to the circumstances that had now befallen him. He kept his head low trying to avoid any further interaction with Miss Swan, although she displayed her usual resilience as she continued,

"And Killian..."

Using his actual name had become incredibly effective in getting his attention especially when uttered from her lips. He did ponder whether she had fathomed this yet, and delivered it with purpose or whether it was just a new endearment, one which he hoped would remain for a while yet. At this he forced himself to meet his maker, as he turned to behold her, framed within the door way, arms crossed defensively,

"Whatever happened this past year, whatever you're not telling me. I don't care. I'm tired of living in the past." As she delivered this insight of integrity, he felt an undeniable pull towards her, as if they were connected by a wire that he had always been clinging to but had only just got a reaction from the respondent on the other end. It brought with it equal hope and dread, as he felt his eyes flick to her lips in resplendent want, however he managed to respond with a gruff,

"I know how you feel." However the past was what had brought him to this predicament in the first place, if only within that missing year he had not been so selfish and adamant that he was to be a pirate again. If only he had made his way back to her quicker and with less destruction in his wake, then maybe the pain in his chest would not be so predominant and the hope that her words conjured would be welcomed rather than feared. At that concluding statement he looked once more into her eyes, before leaving.

_Call it magic  
Cut me into two  
And with all your magic  
I disappear from view  
And I can't get over  
Can't get over you_

As he made his way down the stairs Emma's gaze followed him and she felt her heart weigh heavy with the possible thought that Killian no longer wanted any involvement with her or her family. She had a severe impulse to run after him, but thought better of it, she couldn't do that in front of her family and she didn't know if she could cope with the burst of want that had imploded within her.

_How was I so blind to miss you crumbling inside,  
Is it too late now to fix you let me make it right,  
Cause there'll be no sun on Sunday,  
No reason for words to rhyme,  
Cause if you're bleeding,  
So am I._

No matter how emotionally closed off she could be, she detected some trace of discontent radiating off the pirate, and she wondered as to what had happened to inflict this change from the jovial jester she had met that morning at the docks, to the angst ridden man who had scuttled away from her. As she turned back into the flat to return to her family, she felt a sharp rise of guilt at letting one of the few men in her life who had managed to penetrate her facade, walk away in the knowledge that something wasn't right.

_A wishful look,  
A hesitate,  
You're hoping I will notice that you're not ok,  
And me the fool,  
You turn away,  
__It's only then I feel the weight of my mistakes._

_**(Italic music lyrics from Magic by Coldplay and Sun On Sunday by James Blunt)**_


End file.
